Halloween Cookies
by Lira-chan
Summary: [For the taidai ML's Halloween Drabble Contest] A series of ten interconnected but not entirely chronological drabbles highlighting the twenty four hour period of Taichi and Daisuke's All Hallows Eve experience. [taisuke]
1. Princess

Lira: I've already written one Halloween fic for Digimon this year, but Lavie and Wind put a drabble contest up on the taidai ML, and I couldn't resist writing a few drabbles to submit.

Iori: That said, the standard disclaimer. Lira doesn't own Digimon, nor is she making any money.

Lira: Since I'm writing a bunch of taisuke drabbles, I'm submitting them as one story with multiple chapters! This first one surrounds the word "Cinderella."

-

PRINCESS

--by: lira-chan--

-

Daisuke fidgeted, eyes on his uncomfortable new shoes, before looking uncertainly up at his senpai. "Are you sure I don't look stupid?" he asked, the words a plaintive entreaty.

"Of course not," came Taichi's smooth reply. The older boy adjusted one of Daisuke's sleeves.

"Who am I supposed to be, again?"

"Cinderella."

Despite Taichi's confidence, Daisuke was still feeling uneasy about going to a party hosted by one of Taichi-senpai's college friends while dolled up like a princess. His reluctance must have been evident from his expression.

"Don't worry. I'll be your Prince Charming."

Daisuke flushed, practically swooning but pleased.

-


	2. Frights

Iori: First things first, Lira still doesn't own Digimon. That won't change just because she writes a second drabble.

Lira: Anyway, this is my second Halloween contest drabble. This one focuses on the word "zombies." Enjoy?

-

FRIGHTS

--by: lira-chan--

-

"…So this entire holiday is about candy and partying?" Daisuke asked, sounding confused and skeptical.

"Well…" Taichi shrugged. "I guess. It's an American holiday, or something. But…" He trailed off again, dramatically. "It's also about _scaring_ people."

Taichi grabbed Daisuke once, swiftly, as emphasis; Daisuke actually jumped.

Continuing, offhand, "You know, monsters, ghosts, ghouls, vampires… That sort of thing."

"Taichi-senpai…"

The name was almost a whimper; Taichi hadn't expected to _actually_ scare Daisuke.

"We should hurry to the party, so the zombies don't get us."

Daisuke sounded so earnest that Taichi stopped cold. Daisuke only laughed, and trotted off ahead.

-


	3. Treats

Lira: Another drabble, this time using the word (two words?) "whipped cream" as a focus.

Iori: And, just in case someone forgot in between the last drabble and this one, nope, Lira still doesn't own Digimon.

-

TREATS

--by: lira-chan--

-

Daisuke was scooping out some ice cream when a faint "whooshing" sound alerted him to what Taichi was up to. He glanced over at the older boy in time to see Taichi spraying a generous portion of whipped cream directly into his mouth.

"Hey!" Daisuke exclaimed, sounding affronted. "It's a party! Other people have to use that, too!"

Taichi did try to reply; the words were garbled by the whipped cream starting to ooze out of his mouth. Daisuke crossed his arms petulantly.

Taichi swallowed, pulled Daisuke's arms down, and leaned forward. A sugary-sweet kiss effectively silenced any additional protests.

-


	4. Just A Thought

Lira: My fourth little Halloween taisuke drabble. The word of the moment is "bat." The specification was "a bat," but… shrug

Iori: And, never mind how redundant this is, Lira does not own Digimon. Moving on.

-

JUST A THOUGHT

--by: lira-chan--

-

Taichi and Daisuke were walking home from the party when a faint fluttering of wings called their eyes skyward. Looking up, a few bats could be seen winging by.

"Hey. Bats. Don't usually see those around here, do you?" Taichi said, conversationally.

"Taichi-senpai…" Daisuke murmured, trailing off thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Taichi asked, curious.

"Do you think… If a bat decided to fly a little lower… It might get tangled in your hair?"

Taichi snorted; he looked almost indignant, practically insulted. With a stiff sort of dignity, "Of course not."

"Hey." Daisuke almost sounded hurt. "It was just a thought…"

-


	5. Playing DressUp

Lira: The fifth of my Halloween taisuke drabbles, this time using the keyword "Zorro."

Iori: Again, Lira doesn't own Digimon.

Lira: And? A note? I think I've decided that these drabbles are all interconnected. At least, they can be interpreted that way.

-

PLAYING DRESS-UP

--by: lira-chan--

-

Daisuke waited quite impatiently after his senpai vanished into the changing stall in the costume shop. Taichi hadn't even given him a chance to catch a glimpse of the costume he was trying. A few minutes more, and Taichi reemerged.

Taichi's appearance was accompanied by a wordless, triumphant sound, and Daisuke found himself practically nose-to-point with a sword. He hoped it was fake. Taichi was dressed all in black, and… Was that a _cape_?

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked, laughing.

"Who," Taichi corrected, unfazed. "I… Am _Zorro._"

"Right," Daisuke agreed, shaking his head. "Let's try another one."

-


	6. The Dress

Lira: I was having so much fun writing these tidbits; this is the sixth one, and I've run clean out of suggested words.

Iori: Of course, that doesn't mean Lira suddenly owns Digimon… She's still not making any money…

Lira: Psh, whatever. I'm still filling in details of Taichi and Daisuke's Halloween, bit-by-bit.

-

THE DRESS

--by: lira-chan--

-

When Taichi finished playing dress-up in the costume shop, he came to stand before a particular mannequin. Daisuke trailed after him, wondering what the latest "discovery" might be.

The dress was… White. Or maybe cream. It looked to be made of real satin, or some smooth, soft material. The skirt belled out around the mannequin's ankles; the sleeves were rather puffy where they covered the shoulders, and the mannequin's delicate plastic hands were covered by crisp pale-colored gloves.

It was a dress.

"Cinderella," Taichi murmured first, and then: "Daisuke, I think we've found the perfect costume."

Daisuke was merely speechless.

-


	7. Sweet Tooth

Lira: Still playing with my drabble-tidbits. This one is number seven. I noted that these are sort-of interconnected - at least they're meant to be - but they aren't going in chronological order, and that's on purpose.

Iori: That message given, here's another - Lira still doesn't own Digimon. Lira still isn't making any money.

-

SWEET TOOTH

--by: lira-chan--

-

When they arrived on Taichi's floor and the elevator stopped, Taichi preceded Daisuke into the hall, leading the way to his door and letting them both inside. After their leisurely walk back from the party, Taichi's manner was purposeful. Daisuke wandered absently after him.

Halfway across the room, Taichi was halted by Daisuke's voice.

"I'm hungry…"

Taichi wasn't particularly surprised, considering his own usual appetite.

"…Do you have anything sweet?"

That… While not overly surprising, that _was_ amusing. Daisuke trailed over, touched Taichi's arm, and leaned up for a kiss.

"I'll get you something."

Daisuke smiled, heading into the kitchen.

-


	8. Playing Games

Lira: Drabble-tidbit number eight. I didn't mention how many of these things there were, but there are ten. Almost out of tidbits, yes?

Iori: Yet again - just to cover Lira's ass - Digimon does not belong to Lira. She is making no money.

-

PLAYING GAMES

--by: lira-chan--

-

Daisuke followed Taichi. Around them, people were drinking, laughing, talking, dancing. Taichi introduced Daisuke to some friends; they chatted and they checked out costumes. They raided the table of treats; made sundaes.

Daisuke probably looked as much like a puppy dog as he looked like a princess, trailing Taichi. He was still enjoying himself.

Then, out of nowhere, "Daisuke! Party games!"

Daisuke learned that partygoers were "bobbing for apples." It looked somewhat silly, but Taichi's innocent suggesting convinced him to try.

A surreptitious grope startled him upright. Taichi smirked; Daisuke squeaked. Everyone else seemed not to notice. The game resumed.

-


	9. Sunrise

Lira: Drabble number nine. One more, and I'll be out of fic-bits.

Iori: This also means that, after this, I'll only have one more disclaimer to spit out. Yeah, you guessed it, no copyright infringement intended here; Lira is making no money.

-

SUNRISE

--by: lira-chan--

-

When Taichi awoke, groggy, and sat up in bed, he was greeted by Daisuke's silhouette in front of the window. Curious, he slipped out of bed, the floor cold to bare feet. He stopped behind Daisuke, standing a bit to one side so they only just touched. His thoughts idly protested the early waking.

"What are you doing?" Taichi's words were mellow, his voice somewhat roughened from sleep.

"Watching the sun rise."

Taichi considered asking if Daisuke hadn't slept well, but thought better of it. He hummed assent and wrapped loose arms about the smaller boy's waist.

"So am I."

-


	10. Goodnights

Lira: My final little taisuke Halloween drabble. A note? I only officially entered the first five of these in the taidai ML contest. The rest are just… An overflow of creativity.

Iori: At last. The final redundant disclaimer. Digimon belongs to Toei and its various affiliates, not to Lira. She makes no money whatsoever writing these ficlets.

-

GOODNIGHTS

--by: lira-chan--

-

Taichi understood it had been a long day; a long night. They bought costumes at the last minute; the party itself ran past midnight. Back at Taichi's apartment, they stayed up longer. They ate sweets, watched a scary movie. Taichi understood he shouldn't be surprised.

Again, his eyes were drawn to Daisuke's face. Beside him on the couch, Daisuke was sprawled out, arms around Taichi's middle, face turned into the older boy's side. Daisuke was asleep.

Taichi extricated himself carefully, lifted Daisuke gently. Stumbling to his room, he got Daisuke on the bed. He tucked them both in; whispered goodnight.

-


End file.
